College Torchwood
by IantoLover54
Summary: It's the characters from torchwood, same type story between Ianto and Jack, my own little twist.


"Thank you class and see you tomorrow" walking from the class room Ianto headed towards the cafe for his hour break, he was alone, no one would go and sit with him, the odd occasion from his class friends, but they had their own boyfriends, who picked on Ianto. It was Monday morning, and a new start to the year. Ianto had been in college for a whole year himself, being in the performing Arts department. A new student had started, but he kept back. The new guy seemed to be overly camp and full in your face; he seemed to get everyone's attention the first lesson and was utterly gorgeous. Ianto never said anything, but only 'hello', and anything else if they worked together, but he had mixed with the group that bullied him even High School; his friends boyfriends. So Ianto sat alone in the cafe area, eating his homemade cheese and ham sandwiches looking out of the window, watching everyone stare at him with grief. College was very tough for Ianto Jones, he didn't seem to bond with anyone except himself, it started in his first year in High School, his parents split and all his good best buddies had moved away, so he kept himself only to himself.  
"Hey Ianto" called a woman's voice from the doorway. He slowly looked over with a smile "Toshiko" he said with a happy smile. Ianto had always found Tosh attractive, she was slim with larger breasts then all the other girls, and also had the greatest smile he'd ever seen. "Coming for a fag?" she asked. Ianto gently shook his head "I don't smoke" he replied, packing his small lunch box, placing it in the bag.  
"Oh leave him Tosh, you'll see him in a minute" mumbled someone in the corridor. Tosh was dating Owen, he was spiteful and everyone saw he wasn't treating Tosh correctly. They had been together for over three years and Tosh had been so in love that she couldn't see what he was doing to her, however Ianto couldn't see Tosh hurt and depressed, so he pretended he knew nothing. Ianto put his bag over his shoulder then caught up with Tosh who was having ago at Owen. He was fashionable, always up to date with everything, was gorgeous looking and incredibly lovely, but everyone assumed Ianto liked men, he never argued back the statement which got him bullied, and picked on all the time; with the new guy maybe things may change.  
Their was a group of them by a bench, he could see Gwen and Rhys loved up, Lisa and Adam snuggling on the bench, then Ianto saw Jack, the gorgeous overly camp guy that was new to the course, one leg was balancing him on the bench, he had an amazing smile, wonderful eyes and the most warm melting body. Ianto shook his head softly, he wasn't into men and defiantly wasn't into Jack, but Owen made him feel extremely uncomfortable "we have gay boy with us, Tosh couldn't resist herself" they laughed except the girls "Hey, it's Ianto, and Ianto is our friend" shot back Gwen. Owen rolled his eyes "Whatever" he slumped on the bench pulling Tosh on his lap. Ianto stood on his own, holding his books tightly in his arms, looking up to Jack who seem to be burning his eyes on him; great now Jack thinks he likes men, when he's straight, he always made sure he liked woman. Jack looked back to the others "I'm having a party on Saturday, parents are out, so I thought a small party won't hurt. I want it to be us though, no add on, mum will kill me" he chuckled, everyone agreed however Ianto shifty softly, then sighed quietly. Jack was more secure on what he says, when Owen made a statement about him being gay, he asked him what was wrong, and if he did have a problem, then go the other way about or go outside and do it like proper men. Jack couldn't help but look over to Ianto, what he was wearing was tight and looked wonderful on him, the first sight Jack drank in and he was falling over heels. Jack was once in a long relationship with a guy back in America, when moving he lost him, and still is trying to find it difficult to move on, however seeing the Welshman, how secretive he was about his sexuality was driving Jack insane, he wanted to know what he's got, taste every inch and listen to the gorgeous Welsh vowels from the timed one, and he will once he arrives at the party. Jack didn't want to push the Welshman, only wanted to know why he was hiding everything away. There was a few moment silence before Gwen got up from the bench and skipped over to Ianto wrapping her arms around him "Don't be so tense" she whispered, seeing the tension between Jack and Ianto. Turning his head slightly "he's watching me" he replied, with a slight scare in his tone. She chuckled softly "because Owen said you are gay, now he thinks you are" she pulled back and winked "anyhow I think you two will look good together" she added, "I'm not gay" he snapped, a little too loud. Everyone had stopped looking over to them, then Jack's head looked down slightly, making Ianto sigh softly.  
They all left for lesson, and Jack was the last to move. Ianto looked over to Jack, not saying anything, holding his books so tight in his arms that his knuckles had turned white, feeling something hard bobbing in his throat. Jack soon stood straight then walked over to him "I except you to be there, and there is nothing wrong in liking men" he whispered towards Ianto, before catching up with everyone else. Ianto scurried to the bench and sat down, taking a deep breath, then burred his face into the books, and feeling slightly out of place.  
He soon walked into class, he could feel Jacks eyes all over him, watching him take his boots off and joined with the others, they were split into groups. Ianto was with Jack, Lisa and Rhys, looking up at Jack it was quite awkward after what happened at break, whilst they thought of some ideas Ianto couldn't help but look over to Tosh, watching her act and mess around with others, she was so perfect and clever, it made him sigh softly. Jack had seen this and began to feel funny around Ianto, what happens if he wasn't gay, he would sure to find out, so he walked over to the teacher and picked up the small piece of paper that told them what to do in their scene, Jack read it and a sly grin approached his face. Ianto could be with Lisa, then ends up falling in love with him, and Lisa finds out; perfect. Jack sat back down and showed everyone the paper he was given, Ianto was the last person to read sighing softly. They had to make a love story that was broke because two others fell in love. As the rest of the group got on with ideas, Ianto went and saw a teacher asking if he could move groups, he would rather be with Owen and die within the first couple of seconds then being with Jack. The teacher asking him what was wrong, wondering why Ianto didn't want to be with Jack all of a sudden, but Ianto wouldn't say why, he was too uncomfortable to even think about it, so she sent him back, and by the time he got back they had their little ideas and acted out on how it was going to be set and how the story flowed.  
Once the teacher had told him their time was up, Ianto and his group sat down by the mirror to watch the others before theirs. Jack sat beside Ianto leaning towards him "I know we haven't finished, but we'll improvise" he whispered softly. Ianto only closed his eyes, he had no thought on what that guy had in his mind, and improvisation wasn't Ianto's strong point. He felt his heart tremble in his chest, nerves taking over him, his face becoming a burning sensation, till the teacher had called them up. Swallowing deeply Ianto rose and walked over to where they had rehearsal, it all went well and Ianto began to become more confident with himself doing the performance, with the other guys sniggering at him, he didn't care. It then hit him when he stood opposite Jack; the strong hands were on his waist tightly, their heads moving closer. Ianto could feel butterflies in his stomach, his own hands clenching onto Jacks waist for dear life, feeling nervous all of a sudden, his heart racing to the point he couldn't breathe, something sharp in his throat. Jack moved his head closer, their lips brushing. Ianto could feel his warm breath against his skin, feeling it skip slightly few seconds, their bodies almost pressing against one another. Ianto wondered if he would get turned on by this, it was magical and never felt like this with any woman. He swallowed softly, his hands tighten on his t-shirt, and his mind going to explode till Jack pressed his lips against Ianto's. He couldn't help but melt into him, his lips tasted so sweet, so perfect, he held Ianto in his brace like the older man. But soon Ianto hit reality with everyone staring he realised what he was doing. Suddenly he pulled away and ran from the room heading somewhere, where no one would find him, leaving Jack embarrassed and alone. The teacher clapped her hands looking amazed "that was brilliant acting" she applauded. All the other students looked shocked, more shocked that Ianto actually kissed a guy "I don't think that was acting" said Rhys, bursting into laughter followed on by the other lads "told you all he was gay" shouted Owen, then Jack hurried out to find him.

He looked in nearly every toilet, opening every door or checking under it, till he found one listening to a boy crying. Jack approached slowly feeling guilt in his stomach "Ianto is that you?" he whispered. Ianto curled himself up into a ball and stopped himself from making any noise "I'm really sorry" continued Jack, leaning against the door "I didn't realise you was that sensitive about it" he softly knocked on the door lightly "please come out I'm sorry" he apologized once more, sighing softly. Ianto sat there, wiping his eyes, feeling stupid by crying like a girl "I told you I'm not gay, and you humiliated me in front of people that bully be over it" he snapped back " I'm not gay, never will be, the thought of doing it up the arse makes me sick..." Jack closed his eyes and sighed loudly "... and I'm in love with someone but she has a boyfriend and I'll never get her, because now she thinks I'm gay because of you" he began to sob quietly, holding onto his knees tightly. Jack paused for a moment then leant into the door "I'm sorry Ianto for making things worse for you, but didn't you feel something, the way you held me was like you wanted more from me" he told him quietly. "Did not, and never will" spat Ianto, kicking the door. Looking down he began to understand Ianto was scared to admit he liked guys "Well I'll leave you, but please come to the party, I'm sure whoever you fancy would be delighted to see you there" Jack said softly then walked off, heading to his next lesson, Ianto stayed in the toilets till he thought he was comfortable to leave.

Saturday couldn't get any faster for Ianto; he took a breath and looked in his mirror, changing in what he was going to wear. Owen couldn't come to the party only because he was grounded when kicking a football in his next door gardens greenhouse glass window. Ianto felt more relaxed that Owen wasn't going to be there, no one else would pick on him only till Owen would say something for everyone to join in. But this was the chance to tell Tosh how he really felt all these years. He decided on a tight shirt that brought out his nice figure, tucked in jeans and wore his type army boots that recently got from Next when going baby shopping with his sister. He also had a nice jean jacket and it worked well, his sister thought he looked fashionable and not camp.  
Rhys had to pick him up at his house, Ianto had no clue where Jack lived and Gwen insisted to pick him up. He slid in the back seat with Tosh and smiled softly "you smell nice" he complimented. Toshiko lightly blushed "Kylie's new fragrance, mum brought it for me, I love it" she giggled. Ianto nodded "Me too, it suits you", there was a slight pause before Tosh leant into Ianto and sniffed his neck, making Ianto shiver softly "that's new and nice" she gasped. He slowly looked over "One million, I saw it in Boots and treated myself" he felt slightly smug about the conversation. Rhys looked in his mirror "I was going to get that, but my brother got it and he would think I stole it, it's one of the best isn't it?" he asked. Ianto gently shrugged "I'm not too sure but my sister said it smelt nice on me".  
They reached at Jacks safely, looking up at the larger house. Ianto and Tosh gasped lightly, walking down the pavement to the door, ringing the bell. Jack answered it quickly; letting them all in "welcome to my crib" he chuckled lightly, eyeing Ianto slowly as he entered his home. Ianto followed Rhys into the living room and slumped onto the sofa helping their selves to a beer. "You have such a nice place here Jack" said Tosh sitting beside Tosh taking a WKD and took a mouthful. Jack sat himself down smiling softly "thanks, my parents are kinder millionaires, so I'm lucky I guess" he didn't want to sound too smug. They talked and drank till Lisa and Adam arrived then Jack out the music on loud. They drank themselves silly, dancing or kissing their faces off in the living room corning. Ianto and Tosh headed up stairs to look around the house a bit more. Tosh would stumble up the stairs and pull Ianto down with him; they laughed and made it to the first room. It was Jacks room, only because it would have some shoes that Ianto knew he had, photos of America and a very large naked man on the wall also the room was very large and tidy, with a double bed in the middle. Ianto slumped down then pulled Tosh on top "no one will find us" he chuckled, holding her waist softly. He could feel her press against him, trying to focus on his face, stroking it softly "why you Ianto?" she asked. He shrugged, sitting up also helping her up but ended lying down beside him "Ianto would you have sex with me?" she asked, looking serious about the matter. Ianto wasn't as drunk as Toshiko and he knew Jack may come in as this was his bedroom. Tosh grabbed his leg "please, I've always liked you, but I didn't know how you felt for me" she whimpered. Ianto's eyes glistened, he couldn't believe his ears, Tosh telling him she liked him and wanted to have sex. He grabbed his courage and lay down with her, sliding his shoes off. He stroked her hair lightly then smiled "if that's what you want" he whispered, her head nodding rapidly. Ianto took a deep breath with a smile, and began to kiss her softly, she didn't exactly know what was happening, but went with the flow, her hands all over him, tugging at any clothing to come off. He slipped her top over her head kissing the flesh of her breasts, holding them tightly in his hands, listening to the soft sounds she was making. Ianto's heart was pumping something in his veins; it was thick and made his stomach flip with excitement. He made soft hot breaths on her chest, his hands slowly working their way down her stomach, softly kissing. Till Ianto looked up, he saw the naked man on the wall and tried to ignore it, he didn't find Jack attractive and this was his only moment with Tosh. She looked down, her hand tightly in his hair, chest rising and falling, eyes darkened with lust. He slipped his hand down into her underwear, feeling the slick wet feeling on his fingers, her sounds getting louder and he knew this wasn't turning him on. Ianto didn't want to give up now, entering two fingers deep inside her, kissing her breasts softly, till he felt hand go down his jeans, it wasn't just a hand, it was a guys hand, the strong hand wrapping around his cock and began to pump slow but tight, how Ianto enjoyed it, running the thumb over the glistened tip, teasing the head. Ianto moaned, thrusting his fingers in and out deep, feeling them becoming soaking wet, his hand become wet also "Ianto... Ianto stop please" she begged. He slowed down, opening his eyes. He realised it was Tosh's hand in his pants only to sigh hoping it was Jacks. Toshiko was looking at the door; slowly Ianto looked, seeing Jack full anger watching them.


End file.
